Episode 8403 (26th February 2019)
Plot Cain is in a bad mood. Faith tells Cain he is not going anywhere. Sarah is sour towards Debbie. Debbie tells Charity that Cain is using the family to get what he wants and tells Charity that he wants Cain out of the village. Kerry feels bad for calling social services but snaps at Dan. Dan thinks she's reading too much into what Debbie said, which makes Kerry furious. Pete and Matty start to patch their relationship. Matty advises Pete to take the morning off and show Rhona that he's thinking of her. Rhona begins to have pains and debates on whether to take the pills. David spots Pete in the shop and helps him. Kerry tells Cain what Debbie said. Cain is disappointed, but orders Kerry to leave. She declares it isn't over. Liv gives Jacob an early birthday present, he is pleased with it. He leans in for a kiss but she panics and asks if he wants a drink. Cain tells Dan that if he wants to keep his job, he needs to keep Kerry in line. Cain sees Kerry and snaps. Dan drags her away and she snaps at him, branding him a coward and telling him that there's "nothing below his belt". Pete calls round to Smithy Cottage, and Leo is thrilled to see him. Pete is disappointed when Rhona isn't too please to see him, however. Debbie is not pleased to see Cain and orders him out. Matty apologises to Rhona but Rhona tells him that it was an accident and they all need to move on. Cain reminds Debbie that he has never turned his back on Debbie no matter what she's done. When she tells him that Joe was going to be her family, he snaps. He tells her that he can't stop fighting her like this. David tries to comfort Pete. Vanessa talks to Pete about what Rhona is thinking. Pete wants to help her but Vanessa advises him to be patient and just be there for her. Maya sees Jacob and Liv together and is jealous. Kerry visits Debbie to check on her. Debbie tries to tells her that she was just angry and to not listen to her, but is shocked to hear that Kerry has a social services meeting soon, and wants to get Kyle as far away from Cain as possible. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast None Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *The Grange - Exterior *Smithy Cottage - Living room, exterior *David's Shop - Shop floor *Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Church Lane *Café Main Street - Interior Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes